


5 Days of Pure Hell

by chillingwithtsubaki



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Medusa's a lil bitch, Soul Eater - Freeform, Torture, bad at tags, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingwithtsubaki/pseuds/chillingwithtsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid is kidnapped by Medusa and held hostage , in exchange for his freedom Medusa hopes for Death City to be handed to her , for the young shinigami's life ...will he be liberated from this hell..?</p>
<p>( Slight Crona x Kid , Maka x Kid and lemon possibly in later chapters )</p>
<p>just to be clear , i do not own soul eater or any of it's characters.</p>
<p>Crona is a boy in this fic also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Days of Pure Hell

Kid's eyes fluttered open , scanning his surroundings he assumed he was in some sort of a basement. The stench of moss ingresses into his nostrils , he soon noted his hands were restrained by chains above his head. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other hoping to keep the strain balanced , by the looks of it he would be in here for a while.

A strident creak caught his attention. He noticed a door crack open and a shadowy figure waltz in , the dim lighting masked the person's features. A sinister laugh echoed throughout the room. Medusa..

The witch stepped closer to the young shinigami , the faint yellow light revealing her malefic sneer. " My apologies if your a tad uncomfortable " she said hollowly. The reaper fixed his eyes on her " what could you possibly want ? " he spat out heatedly.

Medusa circled the boy " well not much besides , Death City ... " she inquired leering at her captive.

Kid snickered at her remark " quite a large request I must say especially for some one in your position " the young shinigami regarded.

The witch leaned closer to the boy " I assure you ...you won't be laughing once im done with you shinigami " she miffed out venomously a'fore sauntering over to the sizable mirror leaning on the wall , Kid had not noticed before.

She breathed on the mirror letting fog engulf it , scrawling " 42-42-564 " the ever so familiar number for the death room. The mirror came to life vibrating , an image of Lord Death appearing.

Medusa blocked the view of Kid from him.

" Oh its you , what is it you need ? " Lord Death questioned notably irritated.

" Well you see .." she started stepping away letting Kid be in sight " I want death city. and you shall hand it over or your precious boy here will pay for your indecency." she stated plainly.

Lord Death's normal mellow expression reverted into one of anger and malice.

" Don't be butt-hurt now , all you have to do is give me death city and the young shinigami will be returned with a few bruises.." she attempted to persuade The death lord but was answered with a disconnection.

" D-ad? " Kid called out hoarsely.

Medusa raised a brow " how rude..." she rumbled spinning on her heel to face the young reaper.

Kid beamed at her a hypocritical leer curving on to his lips " don't be butt-hurt about it. " he spieled out , voice dripping with sarcasm.

The witch riveted at him before letting a baneful grin fix on her face.

" Crona , dear come here .." she hollered at her son.

Kid eyes broadened at the name , he wriggled around in hope the chains would loosen but it was a futile attempt.

' Crona...but he was on our side...how could he? ' Kid questioned himself in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by a lanky pink haired boy shuffling into the room.

Crona seem to keep his eyes down avoiding eye contact with Kid , acting as if he wasn't there.

" be a good child and get him to spew what we need Crona , there is no acceptation to failure " Medusa threatened venom dripping from her very voice a'fore she vanished out of the door leaving Crona and I alone....

" I don't know how to handle this... he's one of my friends ..." Crona spoke erratically one might assume to Ragnarok.

Said made himself present , leaning a top Crona's head.

" Lady Medusa asked you to do something , I suggest you do it! " Ragnarok lamented alarming the pink haired boy , with a sigh he summoned his demon sword.

" Ragnarok sword mode..." he maundered under his breath , soon enough the sword appeared in his hand.

Kid's eyed the boy up and down " what happened to you being on our side huh? " Kid questioned disappointment notable in his tone.

" I-I pass .." he mumbled avoiding the question.

Ragnarok reverted into his natural form atop of the boy's head and began pummeling him " Dammit Crona do something! " he exclaimed before gesturing towards the inquisitor tools hanging on the wall.

" Stop it ! Ragnarok! ..." Crona pleaded shuffling over to the wall covered with tools , such as whips , scalpels , handcuffs , pliers , etc.

The young shinigami's breath hitched , while he shook head.

Medusa barged in , her face expressionless " go Crona. out of my sight. I knew I'd have to resort to something else.." she spat out.

Crona drudged himself over to the door while Ragnarok scolded and beat him.

Medusa shut the door behind them and strolled over to Kid " guess i'll have to get my hands dirty..." she uttered a pestilent leer curving into her lips.

Kid heaved and met the glower of the witch , her pale yellow eyes piercing into his very soul , he swallowed the lump in his throat.

" This should be fun..." Medusa snickered letting out a malevolent laugh.


End file.
